Sally Spectra
Sally Spectra – fikcyjna postać'' Mody na sukces. W rolę Sally wcielała się Darlene Conley, w latach 1989–2006. Charakterystyka '''Współpraca z Clarkiem (1989–1990)' Sally jest właścicielką domu mody Spectra Fashions i główną konkurencją Forresterów. Spectra Fashions to dom mody znany z dorobienia się na kopiach projektów innych firm, w tym Forresterów. Pracownicy uwielbiają swoją szefową, gdyż stworzyła w firmie rodzinną i ciepłą atmosferę. Marzeniem Sally jest znaleźć się w elicie Beverly Hills. W styczniu 1989, Sally spotyka się w Cafe Russe ze swoim byłym pracownikiem, projektantem Clarkiem Garrisonem. Mężczyzna jest obecnie mężem Kristen Forrester i pracownikiem Forrester Creations. Prosi ją o pożyczenie mu 100 tys. dolarów. Sally zgadza się, ale w zamian żąda kradzieży sześciu projektów Forresterów. Garrison zgadza się i dostaje czek. Wkrótce, chce go zwrócić Sally, ale ona nie przyjmuje go i nadal żąda projektów Forresterów. Clarke na jej oczach pali czek. Sally pokazuje mu wówczas taśmę, na której nagrała jego obietnicę kradzieży projektów. W lutym 1989, Sally nadal szantażuje Clarke'a. Nasyła na niego bandytów, którzy atakują go na ulicy. Spotyka się z właścicielką magazynu Eye on Fashion, Caroline Spencer Forrester, i proponuje jej napisanie artykułu o swojej nowej kolekcji. Sally wysyła do Clarke'a swoją sekretarkę i osobistą asystentkę, Darlę Einstein, aby przekazała mu 100 tys. dolarów. Spectra zaczyna naciskać na Clarke'a i grozi mu, że pójdzie z nagraniem do Erica. Sally dosiada się do stolika Stephanie Forrester w Cafe Russe i udaje wierną fankę kreacji Forresterów. Stephanie szybko jednak rozpoznaje jej prawdziwą tożsamość i wychodzi z restauracji. W marcu 1989, Clarke dostarcza zadowolonej Sally projekty Forresterów. Podekscytowana Spectra przygotowuje się do pokazu, z pomocą wiernego krawca firmy, Saula Feinberga. Projekty Forresterów zostają nieco zmodyfikowane i wdrożone do produkcji. Sally osobiście zaprasza Caroline na pokaz przedpremierowy. Spencer jest pod wrażeniem projektów, zwłaszcza, kiedy Spectra oświadcza, że są one jej dziełem. Sally udaje Niemkę i w przebraniu, dostaje się na pokaz Forresterów, zajmując miejsce Caroline. Nie może się doczekać, kiedy oskarży Forresterów o skopiowanie jej projektów. Okazuje się, że żadne kreacje z pokazu nie są takie jak na projektach dostarczonych przez Clarke'a. Garrison wyjaśnia, że stworzył własne projekty i wmówił Sally, że są one oryginalnie stworzone przez Forresterów. Wściekła Sally zamierza zniszczyć Clarke'a i poinformować o wszystkim Erica. Clarke i Margo proszą, aby tego nie robiła. W kwietniu 1989, kolekcja Sally odnosi równie wielki sukces, o czym Caroline pisze pochlebny artykuł. Clarke jest rozczarowany, gdyż jego nazwisko nie jest wymieniane w recenzjach kolekcji Forresterów. Sally postanawia to wykorzystać. Zjawia się w firmie Forresterów w przebraniu i oferuje Garrisonowi powrót do Spectra Fashions. Sally próbuje się skontaktować ze swoją córką, Macy, która niedługo kończy szkołę. Ojciec dziewczyny i pierwszy mąż Sally, Adam, zmarł przed laty. Odkrywa, że Macy wróciła do L.A. przed rozdaniem dyplomów. Wkrótce, Macy zjawia się w biurze matki. Ich stosunki nie są najlepsze, a Macy prosi ją jedynie o pieniądze. W maju 1989, Clarke odrzuca ofertę Sally, przez wzgląd na żonę. Sally odwiedza Kristen i uświadamia jej, jakiego poświęcenia dokonał jej mąż. Kristen odwiedza Spectrę, która pokazuje jej projekty ze swojej kolekcji. Raz jeszcze przekonuje ją, że zrobi z Clarke'a sławnego projektanta. Kiedy Macy po raz kolejny przychodzi do matki po pieniądze, Sally żąda od córki, by zaczęła sama na siebie zarabiać. Macy nie chce jednak słyszeć o pracy w firmie matki. Tymczasem Clarke informuje wściekłą Kristen, że to on stworzył kolekcję Spectry. Kristen żąda, by zakończył wszelkie interesy z Sally. Clarke postanawia zatrudnić Spectrze profesjonalnego fotografa i kontaktuje się ze sławnym Mickiem Savage'em. Macy zjawia się u matki i stawia jej ultimatum - jeśli zatrudni ona Donnę Logan jako modelkę, sama Macy zacznie pracować w firmie. Sally poznaje Donnę i zgadza się na pomysł córki. Tymczasem Mick nie chce współpracować ze Spectrą, gdyż nie podobają mu się jej kreacje. Po rozmowie z Macy, zmienia zdanie. Sally, w przebraniu, dostaje się do gabinetu Clarke'a. Proponuje mu, aby tworzył dla Spectry pod pseudonimem "Beau Rivage". Clarke waha się, ale przystaje na jej propozycję. W czerwcu 1989, Clarke zastrzega, że nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o ich współpracy. Sally przebiera go i przedstawia Saulowi oraz Darli. Sekretarka poznaje jednak Clarke'a po obrączce ślubnej. Na konferencji prasowej, Sally ogłasza, że rozpoczyna współpracę z fotografem Mickiem Savage'em, a jej projektantem będzie Beau Rivage, którego nie może przedstawić osobiście. Sally czyta w gazecie o odwołanym ślubie Ridge'a Forrestera i Brooke Logan. Sugeruje córce, by zainteresowała się najstarszym synem Forresterów. Sally prosi Clarke'a, aby zaaranżował ich spotkanie. Garrison proponuje szwagrowi spotkanie z atrakcyjną kobietą, ale Forrester nie jest zainteresowany. Spectrze nie podoba się fakt, że Macy spotyka się z Mickiem. W lipcu 1989, Sally naciska na Clarke'a, aby pośpieszył się z tworzeniem nowych projektów. Spectra umawia się na randkę ze swoim znajomym, Robertem. Romantyczny wieczór zostaje jednak przerwany przez Macy i Micka. Sally wprost żąda od fotografa, by przestał spotykać się z jej córką. Oferuje mu czek na dużą sumę, ale on go nie przyjmuje i nie chce wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Tymczasem Eric znajduje u zięcia projekty, które zaprojektował dla Spectry. Aby nie zostać zdemaskowanym, Clarke oświadcza teściowi, że stworzył je do nowej kolekcji Forresterów. Sally chce, aby odszedł on od Forresterów i pracował dla niej na wyłączność. Kiedy Clarke się nie zgadza, Spectra daje mu trzy dni na stworzenie nowych projektów. W sierpniu 1989, Sally proponuje Stephanie pokaz mody znanych projektantów, z którego dochód zostanie przeznaczony na szpital dziecięcy. Kristen zjawia się w gabinecie Sally, szukając męża. Wybucha gniewem i zapowiada, że Clarke nie będzie dla niej więcej pracował. Sally grozi jej, że jeśli zmusi ona męża do odejścia od Spectry, powie ona Ericowi, iż to Garrison stworzył jej kolekcję. Sally zmienia ideę pokazu, którą wcześniej zaproponowała. Będzie on dotyczył jednie domów mody Forrester Creations i Spectra Fashions, a odbędzie się na pokładzie statku Queen Mary. We wrześniu 1989, Stephanie jest wściekła, kiedy Sally wspomina, że pokaz mógłby przybrać postać rywalizacji. Douglas oskarża Spectrę, że dba ona jedynie o podniesienie swojego statusu społecznego. Zamierza zrezygnować z udziału w przedsięwzięciu. Sally spotyka się z Erikiem i przekonuje go, że nie mogą wycofać się z pokazu, gdyż przygotowania zostały już ukończone. Stephanie jest wściekła. W październiku 1989, z Sally kontaktuje się Deveney Dixon, która w wyniku wypadku posiada zniekształconą i zdeformowaną twarz. Opowiada jej historię swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy bardzo pomógł jej dany szpital dziecięcy i hojność Forresterów. Spectra oferuje jej, aby opowiedziała tę historię podczas nadchodzącego pokazu. Dzwoni do Stephanie, która przystaje na tę prośbę. Kiedy Sally odkrywa, że Brooke przebywa w Europie, razem z Darlą robią wszystko, aby Ridge i Macy zostali przydzieleniu do jednej kabiny na statku Queen Mary. W swojej przemowie, Deveney dziękuje Forresterom za ich hojne datki na szpital. Wybucha skandal, kiedy finałowe kreacje obydwu domów mody są niemal identyczne. Clarke uświadamia sobie, że nieświadomie stworzył suknię, którą wcześniej widział w szkicowniku Margo. Sally jest wściekła na Clarke'a. Kiedy Spectra odkrywa, że inną kobietą w życiu Micka jest Kristen, informuje o tym córkę. W listopadzie 1989, Sally wyrzuca Micka z pracy, kiedy ten zostawia Macy dla Kristen. Spectra ponownie umawia się na kolację ze swoim znajomym, Robertem. W grudniu 1989, Sally sugeruje Macy, by zainteresowała się Ridge'em, który nie żeni się z Brooke. W gabinecie Spectry zjawia się zaniepokojona Stephanie, która szuka adresu Deveney. Sally podejrzewa, że Forresterowie mają kłopoty. Wraz z Saulem i Darlą, w przebraniach świątecznych, odwiedzają Stephanie, aby złożyć jej życzenia świąteczne. Douglas dziękuje rywalce za ten gest. Macy i Sally spędzają wieczór w barze Taxi. Spectra wychodzi jednak niepostrzeżenie, kiedy córka wpada na Thorne'a Forrestera. W styczniu 1990, Sally jest podekscytowana, że Macy spotyka się z bratem Ridge'a. Córka jednak studzi jej zapał i sądzi, że nie spotka się już z Thorne'em. Sally prosi Darlę, by dowiedziała się czegokolwiek na temat ślubu Ridge'a i Caroline. Macy domyśla się, że matka chce dostać się na ceremonię, a robi to wszystko dla niej, gdyż chce zapewnić jej dobrą przyszłość. Po szczerej rozmowie, Macy odwodzi matkę od pomysłu uczestniczenia w ślubie. Betty Burns, kobieta ze szpitala dziecięcego, składa Sally propozycję poprowadzenia kolejnej zbiórki pieniędzy dla dzieci. Spectra wpada jednak na pomysł, aby wydarzenie współprowadzili Macy i Thorne, co zbliży ich do siebie. Oboje zgadzają się na współpracę, a Macy domyśla się, że całą sytuację zaaranżowała jej matka. Ślub z Clarkiem (1990–1991) W lutym 1990, kiedy Stephanie trafia do szpitala, Sally, w przebraniu lekarza, odwiedza ją i okazuje jej wsparcie. Spectra wyznaje córce, że czuje się samotna bez żadnego mężczyzny u swojego boku. Sally proponuje Clarke'owi, że umieści jego nazwisko w nazwie firmy. W zamian, chce go poślubić. Spectra informuje córkę o swoich oświadczynach. Macy nie popiera jednak pomysłu matki. W marcu 1990, Sally próbuje pocieszyć Stephanie, kiedy dowiaduje się o jej rozwodzie z Erikiem. Macy i Thorne współprowadzą dobroczynny koncert w Cafe Russe. Kiedy Sally odkrywa, że Eric wystąpi na scenie, dołącza do niego i śpiewa razem z nim. Tuż po koncercie, Clarke przyjmuje oświadczyny Sally, a ona obiecuje mu, że będzie dla niego wyrozumiała w sprawach intymnych. W kwietniu 1990, Sally informuje wszystkich o swoich zaręczynach. Macy wyznaje matce, że Thorne spotyka się jednocześnie z nią i Donną. Sally jest podekscytowana nadchodzącym ślubem. Wkrótce, Macy informuje zrozpaczoną matkę, że Clarke chce wstrzymać się z ceremonią. Mężczyzna zmienia zdanie, ale Sally każe mu się wynosić. Macy namawia matkę, żeby skontaktowała się z Garrisonem, ale ona odmawia. Clarke bezskutecznie próbuje przeprosić Spectrę. Ta pozostaje nieubłagana, więc mężczyzna podaje do prasy wiadomość o ich zaręczynach. Kiedy dziennikarka prosi Sally o potwierdzenie, ta nie zaprzecza. W maju 1990, Macy przyznaje matce, że kocha Thorne'a. Sally informuje córkę, że jednak wyjdzie za Clarke'a. Przekonuje ją także, że musi zrobić dobre wrażenie na Stephanie, aby zdobyć sympatię Forresterów. Na konferencji prasowej, Sally oficjalnie potwierdza zaręczyny i ogłasza, że w nazwie firmy pojawi się nazwisko Clarke'a. Sally wyznaje narzeczonemu miłość, ale on jej nie wierzy. Spectra postanawia sprawdzić wierność narzeczonego, wysyłając do niego ponętną modelkę, Sybil. Kiedy kobieta uwodzi go, on odrzuca jej względy, przyrzekając, że kocha Sally. Ona jest zachwycona, choć Macy nadal nie ufa Garrisonowi. Spectra namawia narzeczonego do szybkiego zawarcia małżeństwa. Clarke wyznaje jej, że jest impotentem. Narzeczeni ustalają datę ślubu. Clarke projektuje dla Sally suknię ślubną. W czerwcu 1990, Storm Logan sporządza przedmałżeńską umowę dla Sally, którą Clarke podpisuje. Większość udziałów w firmie mężczyzna dostanie dopiero po 2 latach małżeństwa. Aby prasa nie zobaczyła Macy na ślubie, Spectra rezygnuje z fotografów. W dniu ceremonii, Sally ucieka sprzed ołtarza. Clarke przekonuje ją jednak, że zależy mu na niej. Para kocha się, a następnie zostają ogłoszeni mężem i żoną. Tymczasem zdjęcia ze ślubu zostają opublikowane w magazynie Caroline. Sally nie ma wątpliwości, że Forresterowie poznają tożsamość Macy. Córka informuje matkę o swoich zaręczynach z Thorne'em. Sally mówi jej o zdjęciu w magazynie, które widzi także Thorne. Zaręczyny zostają zerwane. W lipcu 1990, Sally stara się przekonać Thorne'a, że Macy miała powody, aby ukryć przed nim swoją tożsamość. Spectra postanawia zemścić się na Billu za zniszczenie związku córki. Kobieta znajduje za oknem odciski palców, zostawione przez fotografa. Z pomocą znajomego policjanta, ustala jego tożsamość - Thomas "Tommy" Bayland. Spectra wysyła do niego Darlę, która sprytnie wyciąga od fotografa, że Spencer jest właścicielem kilku pism pornograficznych. Wyznanie rejestruje dyktafon Darli. Sally chce zniszczyć Spencera, mimo ostrzeżeń Clarke'a. W sierpniu 1990, Spectra odwiedza Billa i grozi ujawnieniem prawdy w ramach zemsty. Kobieta oczekuje promocji swojej firmy na łamach Eye on Fashion. Sally jest zachwycona, kiedy Thorne zaprasza Macy na spotkanie i para się godzi. Clarke jest przeciwny ich związkowi. Uważa, że Forrester chce jedynie szpiegować i donosić o wszystkim swojej rodzinie. Garrison otrzymuje swój własny gabinet. We wrześniu 1990, Spectra każe Spencerowi opublikować artykuł ze zdjęciem Clarke'a na okładce. Tymczasem Thorne i Macy informują zachwyconą Sally, że biorą ślub. Forrester oficjalnie prosi Spectrę o rękę jej córki. Sally jest zadowolona, kiedy widzi męża na okładce pisma Spencera. W październiku 1990, Macy i Thorne planują uciec i wziąć cichy ślub, gdyż Forresterowie są przeciwni ich związkowi. Sally jest temu przeciwna, gdyż nie o takiej ceremonii marzyła jej córka. Spectra postanawia przekonać Thorne'a do zmiany decyzji. W tym celu, dostaje się do firmy Forresterów w przebraniu mężczyzny. Zostaje jednak złapana przez Stephanie i Ridge'a, oskarżona o próbę kradzieży projektów i aresztowana. Nie mogąc skontaktować się z Clarkiem, prosi o pomoc Storma Logana, który wyciąga ją z aresztu. Thorne broni Sally przed swoją rodziną. Narzeczeni planują nie zwlekać i pobrać się jak najszybciej. Garrison jest wściekły na żonę za całe zamieszanie. Mimo swojego sprzeciwu, Clarke projektuje dla Macy suknię ślubną. Ku uciesze młodych, Ridge i Eric zjawiają się w kościele. Thorne i Macy zostają małżeństwem. Sally dostrzega Stephanie, obserwującą ceremonię z ukrycia. Informuje o tym Thorne'a. Pierwszy pokaz Clarke'a odnosi ogromny sukces. W listopadzie 1990, Brooke rodzi Ericowi syna. Sally wyznaje Macy, że jej zmarły mąż również miał skłonności do romansów. Spectra odwiedza Stephanie i próbuje okazać wsparcie. Wkrótce, Storm informuje Sally, że Douglas nie wycofała zeznań przeciwko niej. Podczas rozprawy, Thorne staje po stronie teściowej. Na jego prośbę, Stephanie wycofuje zeznania. Sally ma za złe mężowi, że jej nie wspiera i ciągle gdzieś znika. W grudniu 1990, Clarke wyznaje żonie, że jeden z projektów w ich kolekcji wykonała Felicia. Aby zemścić się na Stephanie, Spectra oferuje Forresterównie pracę w swojej firmie. Ona zgadza się, lecz ich współpraca ma pozostać tajemnicą. Macy zaprasza matkę na świąteczną kolację, ale ona odmawia spotkania się ze Stephanie przy jednym stole. W styczniu 1991, Sally okłamuje Felicię, że nie chodzi jej o zemstę na Stephanie. Kobieta podpisuje kontrakt ze Spectrą. Wkrótce, Forresterówna chce wycofać się z umowy. Tymczasem do prasy wycieka informacja o przejściu Felicii do Spectry. Sally nie zamierza zrezygnować z córki Erica. Forresterowie i Spectra ponownie popadają w konflikt. Storm potwierdza, że kontrakt został zawarty zgodnie z prawem. Tymczasem do Sally zgłasza się Julie Delorean, która pisała książkę o sławnych projektantach i przeprowadzała w tym celu serię wywiadów z Clarkiem. Julie proponuje jednak Sally, że może napisać książkę o niej. W lutym 1991, Macy prosi matkę, by zmieniła zdanie co do Felicii, ale Spectra jest nieugięta. Tymczasem Clarke wyznaje żonie miłość. Sally przyłapuje dwie kobiety, szukające ubrań na tyłach Spectra Fashions. Jest zszokowana, kiedy jedna z nich wygląda jak Stephanie. Spectra nie wie co o tym sądzić i mówi o wszystkim mężowi. Dzwoni do Ridge'a i wypytuje go o jego matkę, ale on nie chce z nią rozmawiać i odkłada słuchawkę. W marcu 1991, Spectra zjawia się u Erica i opowiada mu o tym co widziała. Forrester wyrzuca ją jednak za drzwi. Wkrótce, Sally odkrywa, że Forresterowie nie wiedzą gdzie przebywa Stephanie. Spectra postanawia na własną rękę odszukać byłą żonę Erica. Zdobywa od Julie zdjęcie Stephanie i zamierza je wydrukować wraz z ogłoszeniem o zaginięciu, a rozwieszone mają zostać w dzielnicy slumsów. Rezygnuje z tego pomysłu na prośbę Macy, która boi się o swoje małżeństwo. Wkrótce, żona Thorne oświadcza matce, że jest zmuszona odejść z firmy. Tymczasem Felicia postanawia dokonać sabotażu i projektuje dziwaczne kreacje. Ma nadzieję, że Sally zwolni ją z firmy. Clarke jest wściekły, ale Spectra postanawia włączyć je do nadchodzącego pokazu, dając tym samym nauczkę Forresterównie. Sally chce ratować małżeństwo córki i postanawia dowieść, że ma rację. Tym samym, drukuje ogłoszenie o zaginięciu wraz ze zdjęciem Stephanie. Spectra dostaje mnóstwo telefonów, ale wszyscy są zainteresowani tylko nagrodą, która wynosi 500 dolarów. W kwietniu 1991, Felicia nie zamierza zmienić swoich projektów. Jest przekonana, że pokaz zniszczy tylko Spectrę. Clarke i Sally grożą Forresterównie, że kolekcja zostanie oznaczona jej nazwiskiem. Tymczasem Macy informuje matkę, że miała rację co do Stephanie. W wyniku wylewu straciła pamięć i błąkała się po ulicach, mieszkając wśród bezdomnych. Została odnaleziona dzięki ulotkom Spectry. Tymczasem Felicia pracuje całą noc nad zmianą projektów. Kolekcja odnosi sukces. Sally odwiedza Stephanie w szpitalu. Kobiety zbliżają się do siebie, gdyż Douglas nadal nie odzyskała pamięci. Eric chce wykupić kontrakt Felicii, ale Sally nie zgadza się na to. Spectra przekonuje córkę, by wprowadziła się do niej i Clarke'a oraz by wróciła do pracy w firmie. Ciąża, rozwód i romans z Jackiem (1991–1996) W maju 1991, Sally źle się czuje i Macy zabiera matkę do lekarza, który stwierdza, że Spectra jest w ciąży. Uradowana Sally przekazuje nowinę mężowi, który studzi jej zapał i każe jej usunąć dziecko. Macy jest oburzona decyzją Clarke'a. On jest nieugięty i znajduje żonie adres kliniki, w której dokona aborcji. Sally wspomina, że jej zmarły mąż, Adam, także namawiał ją do usunięcia dziecka. Po powrocie z kliniki, Sally wyznaje Macy, że nie była w stanie usunąć ciąży. Tymczasem Garrison mówi żonie wprost, że jeśli zdecydowałaby się urodzić to dziecko, zostawiłby ją. Spectra nie wie jak powiedzieć mężowi prawdę. Darla domyśla się, że Sally jest w ciąży. Ma pretensje do szefowej, że nie zaufała jej i nie powiedziała jej o dziecku. Macy wyznaje matce, że zaczęła się z kimś spotykać. W czerwcu 1991, Thorne prosi żonę, by do niego wróciła. Sally zaczyna uważać, że Forrester nie jest odpowiednim mężczyzną dla jej córki. Tymczasem Spectra otrzymuje książkę I've got Designs on You. Wkrótce, Clarke przekonuje żonę, że musi wyjechać z miasta, aby nabrać siły na kolejne projekty. Zaznacza, że chce jechać sam. Sally zaczyna czytać ksiązkę i szybko odkrywa, że zawiera ona niepochlebne informacje o Clarke'u. Tymczasem Saul proponuje Spectrze małżeństwo, obiecując, że zajmie się nią i jej dzieckiem. Kobieta jest wzruszona propozycją przyjaciela, ale nie zamierza zostawiać męża. Wkrótce, Sally otrzymuje informację, że Clarke otrzymał nagrodę projektanta roku. Postanawia pojechać za nim na Hawaje, aby poinformować go o tym fakce, a także przyznać, że nadal jest w ciąży. Zjawia się w hotelu i wślizguje sie do łóżka śpiącego męża. Następnego dnia, Clarke jest zaskoczony widokiem żony. Prosi ją jednak, by wróciła do domu, nawet po tym, jak dowiaduje się o nagrodzie. W lipcu 1991, Spectra spostrzega Julie Delorean w tym samym hotelu. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że jej przyjazd nie był przypadkiem. Oskarża dziennikarkę o romans z Clarkiem i atakuje ją. Bójkę przerywa Bill, który wyjaśnia zażenowanej Sally, że to on przyleciał z Julie na Hawaje. Garrison nie może uwierzyć, że żona oskarżyła go o zdradę. Sally postanawia wrócić do Los Angeles. Odkrywa jednak, że Spencer zameldował się w hotelu tego samego ranka. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Clarke nie jest jej wierny. Po powrocie do miasta, Spectra chce usunąć nazwisko męża z nazwy firmy i wyrzucić go ze swojego życia i pracy, co popierają Macy, Darla i Saul. Spectra zleca zniszczenie gabinetu Clarke'a. Tymczasem u Sally zjawia się u Bill, który wyznajej jej, że została okłamana na Hawajach i jej mąż ma romans z Julie. Spectra wyznaje, że zna prawdę i domyśla się także, że Spencer także pożąda Delorean. Kobieta mówi prawdę żonie Billa, Margo. Kiedy Clarke wraca, jest zszokowany widokiem zniszczonego gabinetu. Spectra wyznaje mężowi, że wie o jego romansie i wyrzuca go z firmy. Stanowisko Clarke'a proponuje Felicii i daje jej czas do namysłu. Macy ostrzega matkę, że Forresterównie nie można ufać, gdyż nie chce ona dla nich pracować. Sally chce, aby jej córka współpracowała z Felicią, ale Macy nie wie, czy temu podoła. Forresterówna przyjmuje ofertę Spectry. Stara się ze wszystkich sił stworzyć kolekcję, nad którą miał pracować Clarke. Macy przekonuje matkę, by pozwoliła Garrisonowi wrócić do firmy, ale Sally wierzy w Felicię i chce jej dać więcej czasu. Clarke domaga się zysków, ale Sally przypomina mu, że muszą minąć dwa lata, aby ich kontrakt był ważny. Po kłótni z mężem, Spectra decyduje, że będzie samotnie wychowywać swoje dziecko. W sierpniu 1991, Sally jest oburzona, kiedy na pokazie Felicii natyka się najpierw na Julie, a potem na Clarke'a. Tymczasem nowatorska kolekcja, połączona z motywem o ochronie środowiska, odnosi sukces. Spectra wyrzuca Julie z firmy. Sally zjawia się u Macy i Thorne, chcąc świętować sukces. Kiedy zjawia się także Jake, Spectra zauważa, że córkę i chłopaka coś łączy. Thorne pyta Sally, czy Macy wciąż spotyka się z mężczyzną, którego poznała podczas separacji, ale Spectra zaprzecza. Nalega, aby córka jak najszybciej zakończyła znajomość z Jakiem. We wrześniu 1991, Sally martwi się małą ilością zamówień na kolekcję Felicii. Ciężarna kobieta przewraca się na rzeczach pozostawionych przez Darlę. Macy zabiera matkę do szpitala, gdzie lekarz ostrzega ją, że dziecku bardziej szkodzi stres niż upadek. Sally dowiaduje się także, że poród może rozpocząć się już za miesiąc. Lekarz wyjawia także, że kobieta urodzi chłopca. Macy wyznaje matce, że nie jest gotowa zrezygnować z Maclaine'a, który jej potrzebuje. Sally uważa, że córka nie powinna niszczyć swojego małżeństwa. Tymczasem Felicia informuje Spectrę, że rezygnuje ze stanowiska głównego projektanta, gdyż nie sprawdza się w tej roli. Chce pozostać jedynie przy projektowaniu nowatorskich kolekcji. Macy ma nadzieję, że matka nie rozważa ponownego zatrudnienia Clarke'a. Saul ponownie proponuje Sally, żeby za niego wyszła. Kobieta jest wzruszona. W październiku 1991, Saul pokazuje Sally miesięczny bilans. Firma zaczyna mieć kłopoty finansowe. Sally postanawia złożyć pozew o rozwód. Opowiada Macy o oświadczynach Saula. Kobieta dodaje, że rozważa propozycję przyjaciela. Tymczasem Clarke umawia się z żoną na spotkanie, podczas którego przeprasza ją za to, że kazał jej dokonać aborcji. Dodaje, że wyjeżdża z miasta i zmienia branżę. Wyznaje również, że bardzo chciałby mieć dziecko. Macy ostrzega matkę, aby nie dała się przekonać Clarke'owi i nie wahała się z nim rozwieść. Sally ciągle myśli nad rozmową z mężem. Wkrótce, Macy przedstawia matce producenta tkanin, Lloyda Bennetta. Sally prosi córkę, aby zabrała ją do szpitala, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu nie wyczuwa ruchu swojego dziecka. Lekarz uspokaja Sally i zapewnia, że jej dziecko żyje i jest zdrowe. Uprzedza jednak, że poród rozpocznie się przedwcześnie. Saul jest rozczarowany, kiedy Sally mówi mu, że za niego nie wyjdzie. Nie może uwierzyć, że przyjaciółka rozważa spotkanie się z Clarkiem. Spectra dzwoni do niego. Chce odłożyć słuchawkę, ale mężczyzna odbiera telefon. Umawiają się na spotkanie, podczas którego Clarke jest niezwykle skruszony. Sally wyznaje wreszcie, że nie usunęła ciąży i jest w siódmym miesiącu. Clarke okazuje radość, kiedy poznaje prawdę i dowiaduje się, że będzie miał syna. Ich rozmowę przerywa Macy, oburzona postępowaniem matki. Clarke żegna się z Sally i całuje ją. Kobieta prosi go, by nie wyjeżdżał. Garrison zgadza się zostać w mieście i przyrzeka żonie, że jej nie zawiedzie. Wysyła Sally bukiet kwiatów. Kobieta zamierza poprosi męża, aby towarzyszył jej w szkole rodzenia. Chce w ten sposób sprawdzić jego uczucia. Firmę Sally przejął Bill Spencer. Sally nazwała chłopca "Clarke Junior" – "CJ". Sally i Clarke rozwiedli się w 1993 roku. W tym samym roku, Sally nawiązała romans z ojcem dr Taylor Hayes, Jackiem Hamiltonem. Wmówiła mu, że jest z nim w ciąży. Prawdę jednak odkryła Stephanie i spoliczkowała rywalkę. W 1995 roku, Sally zostaje postrzelona przez Anthony'ego Armando, zasłaniając Macy. Miała też wcześniej z nim romans. Kiedy się dowiedziała, że Macy też z nim romansowała, zerwała wszelkie kontakty z córką. Pogodziły się jednak. Upadek firmy i wyjazd (1996–2006) W 1996 roku, Clarke wraca do miasta, będąc sprowadzony przez Macy. CJ wybacza mu wszystko. CJ wyznaje też matce sekret Amber – nie wie, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka. Sally udaje się do Stephanie, ale ta wyrzuca ją za drzwi. Spectra akceptuje też małżeństwo córki z projektantem Grantem. Po jego śmierci, firma staje na skraju bankructwa, a pracownicy odchodzą. Sytuację ratuje Adam – mężczyzna powrócił po latach, by pocieszyć córkę po śmierci męża. Początkowo Sally nie chce mu wybaczyć, ale w końcu to robi. Sally bardzo chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Thorne nie chciał się ożenić z Macy. Stephanie prosi, żeby dała mu więcej czasu. Sally pyta wprost, czy Thorne'a łączy coś z Brooke. Stephanie gwałtownie zaprzecza. Sally jest szczęśliwa, kiedy wreszcie Macy i Thorne biorą ślub. Stephanie zapewnia ją, że Brooke im nie grozi. W tym samym roku, Sally zostaje postrzelona przez płatnych morderców, gdyż zasłoniła Adama swoim ciałem. Spectrze nie podoba się to, że CJ spotyka się z Becky. Z czasem jednak, polubiła dziewczynę. Amber, przyparta do muru, wyznaje zdumionej Sally, że Becky umiera. Dwukrotnie straciła swoją córkę, Macy. Najpierw w wypadku samochodowym, w 2000 roku. Po latach, Adam poinformował Spectrę, że Macy nie zginęła. Jednak w 2003 roku, spada na nią żyrandol, który rani ją śmiertelnie. Macy zostaje odłączona od aparatury – taką decyzję podjęła Sally. Jej największym wrogiem staje się Brooke Logan, która przejmuje jej firmę a przyjaciółką staje się Stephanie. W listopadzie 2003 roku, Sally odkrywa, że Brooke jest w ciąży, lecz nie wie z kim. Wtedy szantażuje Brooke i ta oddaje jej firmę. W 2005 roku, firma bankrutuje, ze względu ślubu Brooke i Erica. Sally pracuje chwilowo u Forresterów w 2006 roku, a potem wyjeżdża do Saint-Tropez we Francji. 'Dalsze nawiązania' W kwietniu 2009, Clarke wyjawia, że Sally spędza czas na Wyspach Kanaryjskich. W 2010, gdy Amber chce ukraść projekty Forrestera, Sally odzywa się przez obraz i twierdzi, że dziewczyna sobie poradzi. Mruga do niej okiem. W listopadzie 2011 Jackie Marone jest w złym humorze. Sally odzywa się przez obraz i twierdzi by kobieta nie smuciła się bo wkrótce spotka ją coś przyjemnego. Sally również dzwoni do Stephanie i Ericka i składa im życzenia z racji Święta Dziękczynienia i informuje ich, że spędza czas w Grecji. Kilka dni później Jackie dzwoni do Sally i pyta jak podrobić projekty Forrestera. Sally doradza jej by dodała do nich kokardę, ponieważ Eric ich nienawidzi. Kilka dni później, Jackie jest zmartwiona najbliższym pokazem ukradzionych projektów, i że nie podoła obowiązkom. Sally odzywa się i mówi, że nie ma odwrotu. Miała rację, pokaz odnosi sukces. W październiku 2012, kiedy Stephanie dzwoni do Sally, ta spędza czas z Fabio na wyspie Bali, na którą przeniosła się z Haiti. Na prośbę Sally, CJ próboje wznowić działalność Spectra Fashions, kiedy Jackie rezygnuje z prowadzenia firmy. Nie odnosi jednak sukcesu. W lutym 2017, Sally przebywa na tropikalnej wyspie. Dzwoni do Sally, wnuczki swojej siostry, Shirley. Prosi ją o uratowanie jej dawnej firmy. Związki Sally * Adam Alexander : – byli małżeństwem, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – mieli córkę, Macy (zm. 2003). * Robert : – mieli romans (1989). * Clarke Garrison : – byli małżeństwem (1990–1993), : – mają syna, CJ'a (ur. 1991). * Saul Feinberg : – kilkukrotnie odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1991, 1992). * Jack Hamilton : – mieli romans (1993). * Anthony Armando : – mieli romans (1994). * Eric Forrester : – Eric zaręczył się z nią, aby przyznała się do kradzieży projektów (1995). Śluby Sally Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spectra